In the field of exercise equipment, there are a variety of exercise apparatuses or devices particularly suited for leg exercises which, generally speaking, are non-motorized thereby requiring user input to displace his/her feet in the prescribed, predetermined, or guided foot movement provided for by the exercise apparatus. A well-known example is a machine known under the trade name of Pro Skier manufactured by NordicTrack. This machine provides linear sliding movement of the feet of a user, similar to cross-country skiing. However, this machine is large, bulky, and clearly not meant to be portable. Additionally, a user is intended to be standing with weight fully carried by the device in the forgoing example.
Another example of leg exercise equipment is known under the trade name HappyLegs and LegXercise, each of which is a different machine marketed by a different manufacturer, but both of which provide a pair of limb pads which are guided in reciprocating back-and-forth movement along tracks by an electric motor. These are much smaller in size than a non-motorized machine like the Pro Skier marketed by NordicTrack, but they require an electrical outlet to receive power for operation. Furthermore, these devices cannot be rearranged into a more compact configuration for storage or transportation. Thus, these machines are not suitably portable. Users of HappyLegs or LegXercise operate the equipment from a seated position. There is considerable inactivity associated with spending significant portions of time seated, which may cause leg/foot fatigue, swollen feet, cold feet, sore joints, and possibly blood clotting.